


To Perish (And Take A God With You)

by Paradoxal_Occurance



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Suicide, Tommy in the nether, exile arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxal_Occurance/pseuds/Paradoxal_Occurance
Summary: Tommy contemplates jumping off the nether bridge after weeks of emotional, verbal, and physical abuse at the hands of Dream, with only the ghost of his brother and the taunting of his enemies for occasional company. When Dream stops him, so that he doesn’t lose his favourite ‘plaything’, Tommy decides to spite the god one last time.(Set in Dream SMP exile arc, before Christmas when Tommy is staring into the lava)This fic is about the characters, not the cc’s behind them
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit
Comments: 17
Kudos: 161





	To Perish (And Take A God With You)

Tommy gazed at the portal in front of him, its swirling purple confines almost beckoning him, begging him to step through. He reached out a hand, fingertips only millimeters from the swirling surface. He heard his friends- no, only Ghostbur was his friend. Never Dream, never Sapnap. It would never happen. Not after what Dream had done to him- to his friends, his family, his country- and Sapnap? Well, he was nothing more than an arsonist lackey, following Dream in all his endeavours without question.

He pulled back sharply, snarling. No, they were _**not**_ his friends. His only true friend had exiled him, sentenced him to this fate of misery and longing. As much as he loved his best friend, as much as he wanted to forgive, he could not. Tubbo had been forced to make a choice, between their friendship and the country he was forced to lead. And he hadn’t chosen Tommy.

He walked away from the portal, to the edge of the path suspended high above the lava lake. Now, as he looked out over the lake of fiery, bubbling liquid below, he wondered what would happen, would he be like Wilbur? To be turned to a ghost- to remember nothing but what made you happy, to forget your pain. Or would he be like Schlatt? Would he just disappear? Would he go to whatever realm lay beyond death? 

“Heh,” he chuckled softly, a small smile crossing his face. Never in his life had Tommy ever thought he would want to talk to Schlatt, the rat bastard, even if it was only to find out what had happened to him upon his death, to find out if he was happy.

He took one more longing look back to the portal, the one that would take him home, the sounds of laughter and joy coming through, taunting him, beckoning him to return. 

But he couldn’t. If he went through, there would be Dream waiting on the other side. There would be no escape. He would die. Dream would kill him, say it was for his own good. And when someone asked what had happened to Tommy? He’d say it was an accident. Twist the truth to make it seem like he was the hero, the one who was left no choice.

“ _No,_ ” Tommy thought, “ _I won’t give that bastard the satisfaction of killing me._ ”

He looked over the edge of the path once more. He wondered what it would feel like, dying for the last time. Would it take longer? Would it feel more final? The teen continued to ponder, creeping closer to the edge, leaning over, almost past the point of no return.

Just as he was contemplating to take that final step, that one step that would seal his fate… Forcefully, he was punched, and dragged away from the edge. Tommy turned to look, to see who had forced him away from the peaceful bliss of death. Dream. Of course it was Dream. The bastard just couldn’t mind his own damn business, could he? The choice was stolen from him, Dream refusing to let him die in peace, to make one final decision for himself. Fine. 

Tommy scoffed at Dream, and once again turned his gaze to the lava below. He could still jump. He could still make it.

Dream hit him again, and started talking. “It isn’t your time to die, Tommy.”

“It’s never my time to die.” Tommy replies, defeated. He was still close to the edge, close enough to jump. A look of fierce determination crossed his face. For weeks now, Dream had controlled his every move, his every choice. This was one decision he was determined to make for himself. 

He looked to the scalding lava, then to Dream, who still stood an arm’s length away, and with his back to the edge of the suspended path, he smiled, quiet and soft, unbelonging on someone as loud and fierce as TommyInnit, and leaned back.

Dream was grasping at him in an instant, grabbing a fistful of Tommy’s shirt, the only thing allowing the teen to remain somewhat upright, and keeping him from plummeting to the fiery below. Dream was snarling, angry that Tommy would dare defy him, but honestly? He should know better by now. After all, Wilbur didn’t build L’manburg alone, now did he?

“Maybe you didn’t hear me clearly, Tommy.” Dream said, “It isn’t your time to die.”

A sharp grin crossed Tommy’s face, and for a moment, the old him, the loud, reckless, passionate teen he’d always been, reappeared. His eyes shone with a stubborn defiance that hadn’t been seen since the days of the war against Schlatt. “That isn’t something for you to decide.” he said, speaking in a terrifying, uncharacteristically calm manner.

Then came the grin, that sharp, smirk-like grin that always seemed to signal danger. “And neither is this!”

Tommy’s arms darted out, one grabbing hold of Dream at the elbow of his outstretched arm, the other snatching around the top edge of his chestplate. Tommy yanked on Dream’s elbow, throwing the god-like being off balance, pulling himself up enough to twist the already off-balanced Dream around, throwing both of them off the path and into the air, allowing gravity to do it’s work.

The two grappled, Dream doing his best to pull out an ender pearl, a palm-sized, green-tinted black sphere that would allow him to teleport to safety. They were a rarity, few possessing them, and fewer with any more than one. However, Tommy refused to allow him the time needed to pull one out and throw it. 

Dream snarled as they fell, he knew his armour would keep him alive in lava for far longer than Tommy, but paired with Tommy’s additional weight pulling him down, he didn’t know if it would be enough.

In the small seconds that it took for them to reach the ocean of lava, Tommy’s old self exploded outward, he knew this was the end, and decided to make the most of his final moments.

He laughed, loud and short, a burst that was gone as quickly as it had came. “My time is up, Dream.” he said, grinning at the masked man. “I’m going down, and you’re coming with me!”

Then Tommy’s world exploded into fire and pain.

For those few seconds, those few, precious seconds before the lava burned him to ash, Tommy dove. He wrapped his arms around Dream’s torso, and swam down, with all the remaining strength he had. Deeper into the fiery pool, and farther from hope.

~~~

Meanwhile, in the overworld, a buzz on the communicators, with a second one, shortly after. Most figured it was a message from another of the SMP inhabitants, and checked their device to see what the message was. Shock, horror, and confusion were at the forefront of everyone’s mind as they read. It was two death messages. Ones that only appeared when someone truly lost a life.

_**TommyInnit** tried to swim in lava _

_**Dream** tried to swim in lava to escape **TommyInnit**_


End file.
